dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Adam Maverick
Adam Maverick is a unique human who has transcended the bounds of human beings, and is labeled as an abnormal being. He is considered the greatest human ever and is also a member of the independent organization Forza Esterna. Appearance Personality Background Little is known about Adam's background. Even Adam himself does not know who his parents are or where he came from, not even his own name. The only thing he could remember was that he lived in Manhattan for most of his life and took a liking to the 1994 Movie, Maverick, which he would later choose as his last name. He claims that as he got older, the limiters suppressing his brain and body slowly began to break apart as he was constantly training in order to past the time. Adam's first meeting with the supernatural would be at the age of 13, when he accidentally ran into a Stray Devil one night at an abandon warehouse. Instead of reacting in fear of the monster, Adam swiftly killed the Stray Devil with his bare hands. It was at that moment that Adam found the purpose he had been looking for, the reason why he trained so hard: to fight the supernatural and protect humanity. Adam would spend the next three years traveling the U.S, hunting down and killing anyone supernatural being that tried to hurt humans. Eventually he caught the interest of several organizations, such as the Magic Association and the Church. However, before either of them could seek him out, Adam was approached by Cain. He told Adam that his godson was creating a group that was not affiliated with any of the mythological factions and that Adam would be a perfect member for it. At first doubtful, Adam agreed only if Cain could defeat him in a fight, which Cain accepted. The fight lasted for three hours and by the end, Cain emerged victorious, completely defeating Adam. As per their deal, Adam agreed to join. But, when Cain asked for his name, Adam revealed he had none. So Cain decided to name the young human after his father, Adam, the father of Mankind. The now named Adam would take in Maverick as his last name and officially joined Forza Esterna. Plot Powers & Abilities Telekinesis: Adam later developed psychic abilities, granting the power to use telekinesis. He can use his telekinetic abilities for various purposes, and can even use tactile telekinesis, which covers Adam's body as armor. This power also allows Adam to levitate and fly as well. Mainly, Adam uses rather basic telekinetic techniques, but on a larger scale. *'Vector Control': Through telekinesis, Adam can also control the vectors of nearly anything. He can immediately repel anything coming at him so long as it has a vector, which also includes static and non-moving objects. The only drawback is that if Adam is not aware, or is taken by surprise, he will be unable to reverse the vector. Body Supremacy: *'Healing Factor': Maximum Brain Capacity: Adam has full access/use of 100% of his brain. This gives him extended knowledge and usage of the brain. He is able to think in ways that others could never have imagined or understood before. Along with that Adam has displayed perfect memory, replicate knowledge, and become completely competent and aware of the situations he is in. *'Intuitive Perception': Due to his access to his entire brain, Adam can analyze and comprehend anything and everything he perceives instantly, including analyzing basic and universal concepts. Cain explained that it also extends to the physical, mystical, scientific, or conceptual as well as anything supernatural, divine, or transcendent. Immense Strength: Immense Speed & Reflexes: Immense Agility: Immense Durability: Immense Endurance: Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Category:Primarch11 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Forza Esterna Members